paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Brave Pups?
Backstory: Skye and Fauna tell a scary story, and Chase and Roader try to act brave but are actually really scared. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Chase Skye Rocky Zuma Marshall Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Fauna (belongs to Attackpac) Story: One evening, Skye and Fauna were talking about a story that Rocky and Zuma told them. "The ending was happy, but it was pretty scary" said Fauna. "Yeah, do you think any other pups would get scared too?" asked Skye. "Yeah, especially Aid" Fauna giggled. Skye giggles as well at what Fauna said. "We should tell all the pups the story, and see how they would react" Fauna added. Skye giggled and nodded. "Wonder how Chase and Roader would react as well, it would be a fun scare test" she replied. Fauna nodded and lead they way to gather the pups together. Once they were all there she brought up the story. "Oh this one, Zuma and I told you this one Fauna" Rocky said. Fauna giggled and smiled. "I know, but we want to see what every pups reaction is" she replied. "Alwight. You pups weady?" asked Zuma. "Yeah! I'm ready!" Rubble replied. "U-umm, is it a scary story?" Aid asked nervously. "Yeah, I wanna know what it's about" agreed Marshall. Rocky and Zuma looked at each other and grinned. "You'll see Aid, you too Marshall" answered Rocky. "You're not scared are you Aid?" asked Aid. "And how about you Marshall? You nervous?" Chase asked. Aid and Marshall gulped and looked at each other. "Heh scared? Us? O-of course not...." Marshall replied. Chase and Roader chuckled and smiled. "Don't worry, if you are scared we'll be here to comfort you" Roader replied. Rocky then dimmed the lights and started the story. "A long time ago, Adventure Bay wasn't always a nice, exciting place. It was dark and scary almost all the time, and people stayed inside most of the time" he said. "R-r-r-really?" Aid asked while starting to shiver. "Oh yes. The weason people stayed inside, was because thewe was something that would woam the town" Zuma said. Herbie go into a comfortable position. "Ohhh, tell me more!" he said. Skye and Fauna giggled. "Well, he had big teeth, and he had a big horn on his nose" described Rocky. Marshall sat still and shivered as well, his tail not even twitching. "W-what would he do?" he asked lightly. "Just woam awound pwetty much, but his eyes wewe red, and sometimes he would cause distwuction just cause he wanted too" Zuma replied. "And sometimes, he would peer into any window he could find, and scare the person or pup inside" Rocky added. Aid quickly looked over to the window and yelped, blushing as he only saw the tree's shadow outside. Roader giggled at Aid's reaction. "Sooo buddy, you're not scared of this monster are you?" he asked. "N-n-n-n-no, I' n-n-n-not" Aid replied and hugged out of fright. "Yeah Aid, it's only a st-story" Marshall said. "He'll even go right into houses, and creep up behind you, and shout...." Zuma said before Rocky came up and shouted "BOOOOIE!!" Marshall and Aid both yelled loudly and raced to hide under the pile of pillows. The others giggled as Skye flicked the lights back on. "Guys, it was just Rocky" Fauna said to Marshall and Aid, both of which had their heads under the pillows and their tails wagging nervously in fear. Roader giggled and smiled, but in his mind he was actually as scared as Aid and Marshall was. "Come on Aid, there's no monster here" he said. "A-a-are you sure?" Aid asked. "Of course Aid. It's just a silly story. Adventure Bay has always been the same" Chase said. He was secretly scared as well, but didn't show it. "Well, okay. But I'm sleeping inside tonight!" Marshall said. "So am I, just to keep Marshall company" said Aid. The pups laughed and smiled as Aid and Marshall huddled beside each other to be safe. Chase walked over to them and smiled. "How about this, i'll stay outside and guard the lookout so that you won't feel as scared?" he said. "T-that might help..." Aid replied nervously. Chase chuckled and headed outside quickly, his tail in between his legs from fear. "I hope t-they couldn't tell how scared I am..." he said to himself as the doors to the lookout closed behind him. He jumped when they opened up again, only to look back and see that it was just Roader. "Oh, hi Chase" he said. "Hi Roader. Sleeping outside tonight?" he asked. "Nope, coming out here to guard with you" Roader stated. Chase was relieved on the inside. "Ok! No monster will get past us!" he said bravely. "Yeah, not unless we have something to say about it!" Roader agreed. In reality, he was coming outside with Chase to feel secure for the night. The two sat beside each other and kept watch all around. Roader noticed a shadow moving across the ground, and almost jumped right out of his fur. Chase noticed him tense a bit, and wondered if he was scared as well. "So, that story was, pretty cool right/ Not even scary" Chase said, trying to make conversation. "Heheh, yeah. Very...interesting, to say the least" Roader replied. "So, what was your favorite part?" asked Chase. "Mainly the part where we come outside" Roader jokingly said. Chase chuckled. "How about you?" asked Roader. "I have nothing much else to say about the story, *"aside from the fact that it's over*" Roader whispered. Meanwhile unknown the them, Fauna and Skye had snuck out around the back. Fauna giggled and pulled out a costume meant for two pups that looked exactly like the monster in the story. "Think we can scare Aid and Marshall with this?" Fauna asked Skye. Skye giggled and nodded. "It looks just like how it would in the story, they'll definitely be scared" she replied. Aid and Marshall were sleeping peacefully inside the lookout. While they slept, Skye and Fauna came inside with the costume on. "Target in sight!" Fauna whispered. "Ready?" Skye asked. "Ready!" replied Fauna. They snuck up behind them, and gently tapped them to wake them up. "Huh? What is it Aid?" Marshall asked while rubbing his eyes. "Huh? What? Ohh, I didn't say anything" Aid replied. "Then, who tapped me?" asked Marshall. "I-it wasn't me..." Aid replied, before turning and gasping loudly. Marshall turned and gasped as well, and Fauna and Skye moved inside the costume to make it leer down at them with its big red eyes. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Marshall and Aid screamed together, quickly taking off in a puff off smoke and running out of the lookout. Chase and Roader heard the scream and turned to see what was wrong, and their eyes widened when they saw the monster. "RUUUNN!!" Roader shouted and ran away. "IT'S THE MONSTER!!" screamed Chase. And he darted after Roader. Skye and Fauna shared a laugh as they watched the four pups run away. Roader hid under the tree with the hole in it and ducked fearfully. Chase went after him and did the same. Marshall ran to his pup house and hid, with Aid close behind and dashing on after him. Skye and Fauna took the costume off and frowned. "I didn't know Chase and Roader were also scared" Skye said with a giggle. "Seems the two bravest pups here tried to keep their fear down so no one would see" Fauna added with a grin. She then grabbed the head of the costume and placed it on her own head, then quickly raced over to the tree and stared down at Chase and Roader. "D-do you think it's gone?" Roader asked Chase. "I-I think so" answered Chase. "Let's go out and see" Roader nodded and crept out of his hiding spot and looked around. He didn't see the monster anywhere. "I think he's gone" he said to Chase. "Phew! That was close!" Chase sighed, before he saw a couple leaves falling from the tree above him. He gulped as he looked up, and then Fauna shouted "BOOOIE!!" from above him. Chase yelped and raced back inside the lookout with his tail between his legs, and Roader screamed and followed after him. Chase wasn't looking where he was going as he was looking behind him to see if the monster was chasing him, and he accidentally barreled into Herbie. "Oof! Chase? what's the hurry?" Herbie asked. "Th-the monster!!!!" Chase yelped. "What monster?" asked Herbie. Roader ran in. "It's th-th-the monster from the story!" he said. Herbie giggled. "There is no monster. It's just a story" he said to the two scared pups. "But we saw it! It's outside!" said Chase. "Yeah! Red eyes and everything!" added Roader. Herbie frowned and giggled again. "Are you guys really that scared? I thought you two were the bravest pups here" he replied. Chase and Roader looked at each other and shivered. "I-if you saw it you'd be scared t-too..." Chase said, his tail once again between his legs. Fauna and Skye soon walked in without the costume and frowned. "Hey Herbie, what's up?" Fauna asked, causing Chase and Roader to yelp and jump onto Herbie in fear. "Uhhh, guys. It's only Skye and Fauna" Herbie stated as he held the two pups on his back. "Wait, you mean, it was Skye and Fauna all along?" Roader asked. "Yep! It was only us!" said Fauna as she took the costume off. "You mean to say Skye and Fauna, are really the monster, and the ones who have been scaring us?" asked Chase. "We were the ones scaring you!" answered Skye. Chase and Roader blushed and hopped off of Herbie's back. "S-so the story wasn't real either?" Chase asked. Zuma and Rocky chuckled and walked over. "Of couwse not dude, it was just a made up story" Zuma replied. Skye smiled and hugged Chase. "We just wanted to see if our two bravest pups still had some fear bottled somewhere in them" she said. "Heh, it was kinda funny" Chase said. "But, it was pretty embarrassing" Roader stated. "Well now you two know that there's no such such thing as monsters" Herbie said. "That's easy to tell us, but what about Marshall and Aid?" Roader asked. Chase chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yea, i forgot they ran past us before, we should make sure their alright" he replied. The others nodded and headed outside to Marshall's pup house. Inside, Marshall and Aid were huddled tightly together in fear. "D-d-d-do you think t-th-the monster can get in here?" Aid asked worriedly. "Let's h-hope not" Marshall replied. When they heard someone knock on the door, they both screamed and hugged each other more tightly. Then the door opened, and Roader and Chase appeared at the entry to Marshall's pup house. "Chase, Roader? I thought the monster was just outside Marshall's pup house" Aid said. Chase and Roader chuckled and gestured for them to come out. "Guys the monster isn't real. Fauna, Skye, Rocky and Zuma made the whole story up to try and see if the two bravest pups, that being me and Roader, actually still had fear in us" Roader said. "Turns out we were just as scared as you guys are, but we don't have to be because its fake" Chase replied, blushing slightly as Skye and Fauna giggled. Aid and Marshall looked at each other a frowned. "R-really, you guys were scared too?" Marshall asked. "As weird as it sounds, me and Chase were scared" Roader stated. "I-I thought that you guys were not afraid of almost anything" Aid said. "Everyone's afraid of something" said Chase. "That's true. Like I'm afraid of flying, and Aid is afraid of bears" said Marshall. "Yea, and there's nothing wrong with being scared, its a natural thing inside everyone" Roader added. Chase nodded and smiled. "Yep, and hopefully Skye and Fauna don't try and scare us again" he replied,, causing Sky and Fauna to giggle happily. "So, did you guys hear the story about the big lion mixed with a eagle?" Roader jokingly asked as he winked at Chase. "Oh yes, it was terrifying!" Chase said. Then Skye and Fauna looked worried. "W-w-w-what?" Skye quivered. "Heheh, you're kidding, right?" asked Fauna nervously. "Oh you didn't hear? I took up residence at the top of the mountain, and it sometimes comes down to scare people and pups who are snowboarding or skiing" Chase said. Skye and Fauna shivered in fear and hugged each other. "I uh, d-d-don't think i'll be going skiing anytime soon the-then...." Skye said. "Aaannd if you want me to go up there to catch it, ask another pup! Cause I ain't going to catch something THAT big!" Fauna said. Chase and Roader giggled. "We're just playing" said Chase. "There's no such creature" added Roader. Skye and Fauna blushed and stepped back from each other. "O-oh well um, I wasn't scared at all...." Fauna said, her tail between her legs now and showing her fear. Chase and Roader chuckled. "Your tail says otherwise" Chase replied. Fauna looked down at growled at her tail. "You sold me out, how could you?" she whined, then giggled. Roader giggled as well. "Sure am glad this whole monster thing is just a story" sighed Roader. "And if it was real, I'd make sure he wouldn't hurt any of us" Chase said. "Glad to know that Chase" said Aid. Roader smiled at Chase, and then. "Oh no, there it is!" he gasped. Chase yelped and raced paced Marshall and huddled inside his pup house. The others giggled and chuckled. "Chase, i'm kidding!" Roader called to him. Chase looked up and blushed while chuckling lightly. "Hehe, i k-knew that" he replied. Fauna giggled and smiled. "Who wants to play hide and seek?" she asked. The pups all howled and cheered happily, and they went off happily to play. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes